Stirling GT
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Benefactor |related = Benson Jugular (Grand Theft Auto 1) Surano Schlagen GT |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = feltzer3 |handlingname = FELTZER3 |textlabelname = FELTZER3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = FeltzerThe Stirling GT's beta name was "Feltzer Classic", indicated by its game name of feltzer3 in the files linking to "Feltzer Classic" in the .gxt2 files. }} The Benefactor Stirling GT is a classic 2-door coupe featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Stylised as a grand tourer coupe, the car takes resemblance from the though its overall body resembles as the and Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR Uhlenhaut Coupe, sharing the main gull-wing doors feature, as well as the front grille, and classic lightbulbs. The fenders are reminiscent of the and the . This is one of two cars in the HD Universe to feature , the second being the Osiris. There are dual exhaust pipes exiting directly in front of the doors on either side. The rear has a slightly curved license plate to fit in with the rest of the bodywork. The default design of the rims are El Jefe muscle car rims, which bear an uncanny resemblance to an actual rim design available for the real 300SL. It can be modified with carbon-fibre hood, a small hook that comes with the bumper delete, a spare tire tied down onto the boot, a roll cage, headlight tape and extra rally lights (two or four). The rear wheels have body plates covering the top quarter of the wheel, named body plating. The rear features a "bubble" window, which distinctively sticks out from the rest of the body work. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Stirling GT has excellent acceleration and its top speed is decent, falling in the middle between the Roosevelt and most of the other high end sports classics. The handling is incredible, acting less as a Sports Classic and more similarly to some sports cars, with large amounts of grip, meaning oversteer is only present when attempting to conserve too much speed around a corner. Along with the JB 700, Roosevelt, Casco, and Coquette Classic, the Stirling GT has high resistance to impact deformation. Its responsive handling, especially for Sports Classics, means it is a very good choice for racing in the Sports Classics class on most tracks, though the Z-Type is still a better choice on longer races with fewer corners. The vehicle is stated to be powered by an apparent 3-Liter 310HP V8, which is replicated in the engine bay, as a single-overhead camshaft V8, with 4 double-barrel downdraft carburetors, and side exit, straight-through, twin-dual exhausts. The engine sound is shared with the Casco, and the JB 700 (latter applies to the enhanced version only). The engine sound tends to crackle viciously when decelerating, this is because of its high-rev output, when decelerating, an excessive amount of unbalanced ratios of air and fuel are blown out of the exhaust, causing many consecutive explosions within the exhaust, this is because of its carburetors which don't automatically stop fuel input, and its straight-through exhaust system which doesn't quieten down these explosions. This can be heard prominently here. Because of this trait, turbochargers fitted to the car are emphasized much more and the dump valve is much more notable. When the turbo and transmission are upgraded, the car will viciously shake when accelerated while stationary. This is much more prominent than other high-output cars. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = StirlingGT-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Grand Theft Auto V StirlingGT-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Stirling GT on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version. Ill Gotten Gains Update.jpg|A Modified Stirling GT in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 announcement screenshot. StirlingGT-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Stirling GT on the Rockstar Games Social Club. StirlingGT-GTAV-FuelCell.jpg|A Stirling GT with the "Rally Cage and Modifications" upgrade applied, which adds a racing fuel cell to the trunk. This also occurs on the Blade and Dukes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' StirlingGT-GTAO-Poster.png|'Stirling GT' poster seen in Vehicle Warehouses. Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Stirling GT may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} StirlingGT-GTAO-front-M4J3ST1C.png|The M4J3ST1C Stirling GT seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) StirlingGT-GTAO-front-T0UR3R.png|The T0UR3R Stirling GT seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) StirlingGT-GTAO-front-R4LLY.png|The R4LLY Stirling GT seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) StirlingGT-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|M4J3ST1C Stirling GT thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. StirlingGT-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|T0UR3R Stirling GT thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. StirlingGT-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|R4LLY Stirling GT thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Organization Work *Will spawn as a target vehicle at Vinewood Police Station during Asset Recovery. ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a top-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: M4J3ST1C, T0UR3R and R4LLY. **This vehicle is classed as a Top-Range vehicle. **Stirling GT "R4LLY" is part of the 4-vehicle "Shades of Blue" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations Grand Theft Auto V ;Original version *Available in single player garages. ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $975,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $975,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Stirling GT are Space 103.2 & The Lowdown 91.1. *The name of the car is a homage to , a British Formula One driver, who once drove the to victory at Mille Miglia, one of the longest endurance races in the history of motorsport. **There's also a real life Mercedes-Benz limited edition vehicle called , which is based on the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Stirling GT was originally intended to be named "Feltzer Classic". The vehicle's text label, feltzer3 points to "Feltzer Classic" in global.gxt2. The vehicle's model name, feltzer3 supports this. *The Stirling GT's fog lamps in Los Santos Customs are purely cosmetic and do not function in the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 versions of the game. However, they do function in the enhanced version. **Also, if they are damaged in crashes, they will never visibly break, however, they will still stop emitting light regardless. **Strangely, when facing north or east in the vehicle, the lamp detail will disappear (Xbox 360/PlayStation 3). *The Stirling GT has an empty rear trunk, however when customized with the "Rally Cage & Modifications" at Los Santos Customs, the trunk will be fitted with a racing fuel cell. These fuel cells are found in racing cars and are meant to prevent or limit fuel spillage in crashes. It is purely cosmetic and does not change the function of the car or its fuel tank in the game however. *If a player tries to exit an overturned Stirling GT, explosive charges on the door hinges will blow the gullwing doors off, allowing the player to leave the vehicle. This also occurs with the Osiris. See Also *Jugular - Another car found in GTA 1, also based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL. *Benson - A car found in GTA 2, also based on the Mercedes-Benz 300SL. *Feltzer - Another Benefactor vehicle that was stated to be the Stirling GT's successor. *Surano - A Benefactor vehicle based on a Mercedes-Benz 300SL successor. *Schlagen GT - A Benefactor vehicle based on a Mercedes-Benz 300SL successor. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles with non-standard door designs Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1